The Alicorn Experiment
by KitCat97
Summary: Over a thousand years after Celestia and Luna died, there are no more alicorns. Ponies believe they need an alicorn leader. Thus begins the Alicorn Experiment
1. Prologue

VANHOOVER, EQUESTRIA

YEAR: 1390, ACD (AFTER CELESTIA'S DEATH)

A shadowed figure darted out of the mouth of the alley, carrying a bundle in one hoof. As the figure stepped into the gas lamps of the street, it was revealed to be a male earth pony. His coat was a scruffy grey, and he had a drab brown mane. In fact, the only colourful thing about him was his vibrant, orange eyes.

The stallion trotted into a large building. A sign on the front of the building read 'ALICORN LABS- VANHOOVER BRANCH'. Just inside the entrance was a bored-looking pegasus mare. The mare was turqoise, with an emerald mane and cerulean eyes. She looked up, hearing the whoosh of the automatic doors.

"Ah, I see you've returned Sweeps," she said, garnering a nod from the grey stallion.

"Can ye call the boss, Blue? I've go' 'nother fer 'im." The pegasus, Blue, tapped a button on the screen in front of her. An echoing ring buzzed through the building. Soon, Blue and Sweeps heard the hum of the moving elevator. With a ding, the elevator doors swooshed open, revealing another pegasus, this time a red stallion with a golden mane, wearing a crisp, white lab coat.

"Yes, Blue Bells, what did you call me for? Oh Street Sweeper, you've returned!" The red stallion cheered in a thick Trottingham accent.

"Boss, I got ye 'nother one fer ye," Sweeps began. "A wee filly this'un."

"Yes! Fantastic! Excellent! Fillies take so much better to the process than colts! Pass her over, if you would," he cried ecstatically. Sweeps passed the blanket-wrapped filly to the stallion. As he did, a bit of the blanket fell back, revealing a violet coat and indigo mane.

"Found 'er on the street, I did," Sweeps said, almost proudly. "No name or nothin'. Been callin' 'er North Star." The red stallion pondered for a moment before nodding.

"Seems fitting," he said. "Seeing as how she will lead us out of this dark time."


	2. Chapter 1: The Experiment Begins

ALICORN LABS VANHOOVER, EQUESTRIA 1395 ACD

North Star stood nervously before the laboratory, shuffling her lilac hooves nervously.

"Come on then, little Star. Doctor Burner awaits," said her adoptive father, Street Sweeper. Star looked up at him with her brilliant turquoise eyes, pleadingly.

"Are you sure I need to go? I heard from Keys and Brass that he experiments on unwary colts and fillies!" North Star exclaimed, small pink sparks dancing across her horn. Sweeps laughed in his deep baritone, mussing the filly's indigo mane before scooping her up and trotting through the automatic doors. Blue Bells, the emerald maned pegasus, looked up when she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hello Sweeps, little Star, shall I call Dr. Burner for you?" Blue said, looking affectionately down at the unicorn filly. North Star huffed and sat on one of the waiting room chairs, front hooves crossed indignantly.

"I don't see why she don't like Bunsen much," Sweeps said. "I mean, 'e's the one that 'elped put the papers through! She wouldn't be with me if it weren't for 'im. Ah well, can't 'ave everythin' I suppose." He blew an errant strand of his brown mane out of his eyes. Blue Bells tapped the call button on the screen of her computer, and soon the soft ding of the arriving elevator startled North Star out of her sulk. Out of the elevator stepped a red pegasus stallion in a lab coat. His gold mane was slightly singed and he had some soot on his face.

"Always in the middle of an experiment with you isn't it Ms. Bells," Doctor Bunsen Burner griped, adjusting his singed mane into a semblance of his normal style. "Well? What did you call me for? Get on with it!" Sweeps let out a small, polite cough, helped along by the soot Dr. Burner had shaken loose. North Star got up off the soft, cushiony chair and walked over, her hooves making dainty taps on the tile.

"I'm here for my check-up Dr. Burner," she mumbled quietly, kicking one hoof back and forth.

"Oh, I'm sorry North," Bunsen said. "I utterly forgot that today was your appointment. Come along then!" Star grumbled under her breath, she absolutely loathed being called North. Anyone foalish enough to try already, besides Bunsen Burner, had learned the hard way that, while she was a unicorn, she could buck like an earth pony.

Bunsen led Star into the elevator. The mirror at the back let Star see her curly, indigo mane, and her utterly blank flank. She sighed lightly. While she knew cutie marks were practically a myth these days, there were tales of a time when every pony had one. Once, when every pony got a cutie mark, they usually based jobs off of them, but now jobs took much more work than just finding your talent. Most didn't even find theirs. Her friends, Ivory Keys and Bright Brass, were unique. Keys had a grand piano resting on her flank, whilst Brass had a shiny trombone. North Star sighed sadly, catching Bunsen's attention. He glanced down at her. His scientists mind quickly and emotionlessly assessed her, filing each trait away to be ready for the grim experiment he was about to perform. His civilians mind was a different story, with emotions running rampant and guilty thoughts scampering in circles. Through years of practice, he let none of his emotions through to the surface, hoping that the filly wouldn't hate him after today. He loved her like the daughter he had lost to the last dregs of a disease he had worked so hard to cure. He had saved many lives, but not those of his wife and daughter. Finally, the elevator arrived at its final destination, Bunsen Burners office. The doors slid open, and both ponies entered quietly.

Star spotted a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but before she could act she heard a strange voice yell "NOW" and her vision went black When North Star came to consciousness, she saw Bunsen Burner standing over her, an apologetic look in his eyes. She stood, wobbling lightly and catching sight of two other pegasi, an earth pony and at least three unicorns. She then registered the mirrored wall of the room.

A gasp slid out of her mouth as she took in her reflection. She had gained substantial height, putting her at Bunsen Burners shoulder, when before she had been at his knee. Her mane and tail shifted slightly, as if blown by an ethereal breeze, catching the light and shimmering like stars. Her turquoise eyes were less round and childish. A pair of lilac wings, paler than her violet coat, sprung from her shoulders. Finally, her flank was no longer bare. A large, blue, four pointed star, surrounded by five smaller, white, four point stars adorned her flank. Seeing all these changes, North Star did the only logical thing. She ran around the room shrieking, before promptly knocking herself out by running into a wall.


	3. Chapter 2: Celestial Beings

North Star slowly drifted into conciousness, turquoise eyes blinking open. She found herself in an ethereal plane of stars. Star stood gracefully and began to move through the space, her hoofsteps making a bell-like chime.

Soon, Star heard a second set of chiming hoofsteps. A snow-white pony appeared over the horizon. As the pony came closer, Star was able to take in more details. The pony had both a horn and wings, with a flowing mane of sunny gold and moon-like silver. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire, streaked lightly with emerald. She wore complex, yet simple, jewelry, a strange mix of gold and silver with emeralds and sapphires scattered throughout.

"Greetings, filly," the pony said in an echoing voice, spreading her wings slightly.

"Um... hi?" Star said awkwardly, shuffling her hooves.

"Do not be afraid. We have had many young ones in our domain recently. 'Tis most strange," the pony said, her voice filled with a soft kindness.

"Where is your domain anyway? And who are you?" Star asked hesitantly.

"I am known by many names. I have a preference for the name Balance. As for our domain, you may call this the Celestial Plane, although most who arrive call it Heaven." Balance knelt in front of Star as she spoke.

"So why am I here?" The key question tumbled out of Star's mouth, her eyes shining with curiosity. Balance chuckled softly.

"So many questions, young one. You would get along quite well with Knowledge. As for why you are here, myself and others in the Celestial Plane felt a ripple in the worlds magic when you gained your new wings." Balance gestured to the aforementioned lilac appendages as she spoke. "We have summoned you to discover the reason for the disturbance." Star sat quietly for a moment before Balance began speaking again.

"The next Celestial Pony you should meet is Power, who lives near the Northern Lights. I will guide you there." Balance stood and extended a hoof for Star to take hold of. Star gripped the snowy hoof and rose before releasing it and trailing after the swift trot of Balance's hooves.

Soon enough, the odd pair came to a landmark in the plane of stars. A flowing river of colour, ribbons of green twirling around slivers of pink, with streaks of pale blue and violet throughout. Another pony appeared from near the river, this one a deep navy blue with a flowing black mane, wearing platinum armor. Her movement was predatory and graceful, and she scared North Star a little bit.

"Greetings Balance. Is this the filly who caused so much of a stir in our plane?" Power said, her voice sharp and dangerous, like a well honed blade.

"Indeed Power," Balance said smoothly. "It appears she is the next Equestrian alicorn. Though she was not born of our influence, she has the qualities of the last natural alicorn, Celestia." Power nodded silently before turning and inspecting North Star, who felt like the navy alicorn was x-raying her soul.

"What you say is correct Balance. She almost appears to have the power of Harmony's Elements within her." Power said, finishing her inspection of Star. "Are you going to introduce her to the other Influential Powers?" Balance nodded and Power shooed them away from the multicoloured river.

As they continued on in a comfortable silence, Star looked around the Celestial Plane. She looked up, and saw clips of her life playing on screens far above her head, amongst twinkling stars.

"We are here," Balance said, startling Star out of her reverie. Star glanced around, and found herself surrounded by massive bookshelves, covered with haphazard stacks of books. She could just see the top of a pony's head above the books.

"Knowledge," Balance called, and the head jerked up out of the books, followed by the rest of the pony. This pony was royal blue, with a navy mane and a pair of glasses perched on her muzzle.

"Ah, yes, Balance, my apologies. I thought I would research the magic surge," she then looked around at the massive stacks of books. "It appears I got a little carried away with it, though." Knowledge said, blushing slightly.

"The cause of the surge is right here, Knowledge." Balance said, gesturing to Star with a wing. Knowledge perked up and rushed towards Star, chattering inanely about any questions she had before Balance laid a hoof gently on her head.

Knowledge blushed further and began a hushed conference with Balance.

"North Star, you have my blessing to continue on through the Celestial Plane," Knowledge said. "So long as you come back and answer some questions later, k?" Star nodded gently, and Knowledge shooed them off.

.:(Authors Note):.

Finally, that's done. What do y'all think of my 'Influential Powers'? There are evil ones too, as well as two neutrals. I hope you look forward to meeting them~! Anyway, school's starting back up soon, so I'll either write more or less depending on the workload, but since I'm going into grade 12, it'll probably be less.

kthnxbai


End file.
